End Of Anarchy
by TheMenace3117
Summary: Part 4 0f 4. With Sonic serving an 8 year sentence, Scourge sees this as his chance to take Mobius for his own. with an army of over 100, 000 and his devious ways he's known for, he seems to be unstoppable. Sonic and his friends will have to split up to battle this threat but the odds aren't in they're favor. And that's exactly how they like it.
1. Chapter 1

This is the forth and last part to the Fanfic "Rogue County" Stories after this will not relate to this particular one. Enjoy!

One year and 7 months after Sonics' incarceration, There have been no attacks, no killings and no sign of trouble. Sonic is visited by his friends daily and has 8 and a half years left until he gets out. All of this peace would come to end when the crime boss himself, Scourge the Hedgehog, would return. He, along with his girlfriend Fiona and loyal thugs, ran around multiple cities to establish and build their army.

Town by town, the Growing army entered and recruitment started, with the promises of money and power. The main slogan and inspiration Scourge would tell his minions was "Be on the winning team and we'll never fall" Which everyone believed. Finally, after at least 100,000 members were successfully recruited, Scourge revealed the plan. A plan to take over all of Mobius and take the power for themselves.

Scourge and Fiona follow the whole army into an abandoned airplane hanger and look on. They look at their army and smile. Scourge kicks a luggage basket and stands on top. The thugs and criminals quiet down and wait for what Scourge has to say.

"Alright guys. I'd like to thank you brave folks for joining the cause. For too long Sonic and his band of heroes have basked in their glory, hogged the spotlight and kept Mobians like us on the bottom. And the authority takes their side" Scourge says.

"They want to control us, they really do. They label us. to them, we're The lower class, the unstable and the cannibalistic. They want cannibals, we'll give them Cannibals. Am I right?" Fiona says

A massive shout of agreement roars out. Scourge adds on to Fiona's points and with every word the army gets behind him more and more. They get so loud the local police from Silver Valley and Rogue County are called in. 10 police cruisers drive down a desert road late at night to see what the cause for the noise is. They drive past a graveyard and into the air field where airplanes used to land. The cops ride a little further and reach the front of the hanger. One officer gets out of his car, looks down into the open hanger and picks up his police radio.

"This is officer Trent, requesting backup. We're in an old air field in the Grey desert and have a massive amount of individuals participating in what looks like gang activity, over" Officer Trent orders.

"Roger that, we're sending in all our boys. They should be there in 20 minutes" Another officer on the other end of the radio answers.

Trent looks back at his men and signals for them to wait for the backup. He gets back in his car and gets his baton, stun gun and pistol ready. After a few more shouts, the army suddenly charges out of the hanger and towards the cops. Trent yells to fall back and he puts his car in reverse. Before any of the cops could respond, their police cruisers are swarmed and flipped over. Trent watches as his men are taken down, then his car is the last to get swarmed. Still in reverse, thugs jump onto the car and fall off, trying to stop the cop from escaping.

Trent stops his car and quickly jumps out and zaps anyone who comes at him. He manages to out run the flock and make it to the road. Just then, Scourge runs just in view of the cop and aims a gun. Trent ducks out of the way and voids the bullets. Just as he thinks he's done, a police helicopter and 20 Swat team trucks charge at the army, forcing them back off. The police start firing Sub machine guns at the army, taking down a few members. An officer pulls Trent into an amoured truck and they quickly drive off. Trent looks out his window and watches as a rocket launcher blasts the helicopter and the chopper explodes.

One by one the members of Scourges army are given assault rifles and sub machine guns. The police decide to back off and get away from this fire fight. Scourge orders the Army back into the hanger and they wait.

"Remember what they did tonight, Guys. they fired the first shots and killed a few of our friends. This, This was just a taste of the retribution we will give them. now we go under the radar, we go underground. Follow me" Scourge orders.

Scourge opens a large air vent on the floor, throws the steel lid away and jumps inside what looks like a man hole. The army jumps in by the dozens and make their way underground. They use cell phones and matches to light their way while Scourge holds onto a red flare.

"We move tonight and when morning comes, we'll rest. Now lets move, we have 200 miles to go!" Scourge calls to his army

On street level, The Swat team, national guard and The Real Army all meet up and surround the air plane hanger. a large circle of police and soldiers is made and they aim their guns. A general picks up a mega phone and shouts to the Hanger.

"You have to the count of 3 to drop your weapons and surrender peacefully!"

No one answers and after 3 seconds, the general shouts at his men to move in. just before they reach the hanger, a large bomb explodes and knocks everyone back a few feet. Dust and smoke clouds appear and the police are slow to get up. after an hour of getting back to their attack, the team moves in again. They then find the man hole but find the explosion caved in the tunnel. An officer radios the General and tells him about the manhole and it caving in.

"Where does that damn tunnel lead to?" The general asks Trent

"Rogue County" Trent answers

"We have to stop them before they reach the city and do worse than what happened here"

"Then we're gonna need them"

"Who?"

"Sonic and his friends"

7:30 in Station Square, Tails and Manic are in the foxes Workshop fixing up the tornado. Tails' phone rings so he gets up from under the plane and answers it.

"Hello?" Tails says

"Tails, where are you?" Amy asks

"My workshop with Manic, why?"

"Have you seen the news?"

Tails knew there was something wrong. He told Amy he'll be right over and he told Manic to come with him. Just before the Fox and The Green Hedgehog could go to Amy's, they are stopped by Vector.

"I need one of you to come with us to Rogue County" Vector says

"Is that where it's happening?" Tails says

"So you guys already know I'm guessing" Vector says

"No, all I know is there's trouble"

"It's bad. It's been reported that there are 100,000 members in a lethal gang Tails, we need you guys to help"

"Alright, we'll help"

"Okay. Right now, we need one of you two to come with us"

Manic joins Tails and Vector.

"I'll go with you guys" Manic answers

"Great. Tails, I need you and everyone else to keep this place secure. Is there a way you can call Knuckles?" Vector asks

"Yeah, I'll get on it right now" Tails says

"Alright. Fight hard and keep this place safe buddy. Make these sons of bitches run for their lives"

Vector shakes Tails hand and walks away with Manic. Tails goes in his house and Tells Cosmo about what's happening. After that, he meets up with Amy and they talk a plan to protect their city.

"We need Sonic here" Amy says

"I know. I was going to call in a favor when I got here" Tails answers.

The Fox Picks up his cell phone and dials a few numbers. After his call, Tails tells Amy they'll have to wait a few hours before Sonic gets here.

On Prison Island, The inmates start to riot in the yard and the guards push them back to the prison wall. Sonic is one of the only ones not outside fighting the guards. He sits in his cell reading a newspaper, then 2 guards knock on the bars of his cell.

"Get up" A guard orders

"Alright, chill pal" Sonic answers.

The Blue hedgehog puts the newspaper on the floor, waits for the guards to open the door and they order him to follow. They take Sonic to the lower, underground level of the Prison. The three enter the boiler room and stop in the middle if the room.

"So, we do you boys need from me today?" Sonic asks

"You'll see, Hedgehog"

Both prison guards pick up larger assault rifles from a table and aim them at Sonics' head while he has his back turned.


	2. Chapter 2

An instant before the first shot could be fired, a prison guard is tackled into the shadows, leaving Sonic and the other guard. Sonic is slow to turn around but when he does, he sees a large fist connect with the guards face. Knuckles stands over the guard and takes his assault rifle, an AK 47.

"How's it going" Knuckles greets

"Been better. What brings you here?" Sonic asks

"Needed to break you outta here and take you back, we got trouble"

"Lets go then"

Knuckles tosses one AK 47 at Sonic, picks up the other rifle off the ground and the two race out of the dark boiler room and to the main floor. A few guards pick up their guns but before they could shoot Knuckles sprays bullets around. Sonic follows the Echidna through the prison and they take out every guard. Once they reach the outside, they shut the big gate on the remaining guards and run to the parking lot.

"I feel kinda bad about shooting those guards" Sonic says

"Don't" Knuckles answers "They're working for Scourge and the real guards are most likely dead anyway, now get in"

Knuckles rips open the car door of his black pickup truck and Sonic jumps in the passenger side. The moment the truck is started up, Sonic sees a few familiar faces riding behind them on hover boards. Knuckles steps on the gas and races off towards the crossing bridge. As the Echidna adjusts his side mirror, it falls off and he looks back at the Rogues. They fire sub machine guns at the black truck as the chase goes on down the road.

"What else are they gonna throw at us? Raise the bridge?" Knuckles yells

Right on cue a prison guard at the crossing bridge sticks up his middle finger at the black truck, steps into a booth and presses a few buttons.

"I think he's raising the bridge" Sonic says

"I can see that. Take this and hold the skaters off our ass or we're dead" Knuckles orders

Knuckles hands his AK 47 to Sonic and speeds up the truck. They have a couple hundred feet to make it to the bridge and cross before it raises up or it'll trap them on the island.

"I've got a plan. Give me the wheel and when I say go, throw your gun at them" Sonic says

Knuckles lets go of the steering wheel, picks up his AK-47 and opens his door while Sonic steers the truck. The Rogues are just a few feet away when suddenly Sonic makes a sharp left turn. The tires squeal, and Knuckles throws his gun in the sky as hard as he can, hitting Jet in the face.

The Chaotix and Manic reach Rogue County at sundown riding in Vector's Heavy duty Police truck. The croc has to avoid the street gangs and riots going on in the streets, then the group finally makes it to a small police Headquarters. Vector steps out of the big truck first and is met by the city's Police chief.

"Greetings detective, we've been waiting for you and your team" The chief says

"Well we made it. We have Sonic the Hedgehog's brother Manic here on the team as well" Vector answers

"Can he handle himself?"

"Very much. He's just as strong as his brother, and as hot headed too"

"As long as he helps us out, he's welcome. We've recently had contact with the "Army" causing all this crap and when our forces went in it was-"

A large explosion shakes the city, interrupting the chief. Everyone looks toward the rising mushroom cloud of smoke and see it came from the edge of town.

"Jesus, we need men in there ASAP!" The chief orders

"But sir, what if our base gets targeted?" A police officer asks

"Damnit, alright, Vector I need you and your team to check it out"

"Right on it, sir" Vector answers

Manic puts his hand on The Croc's shoulder and stops Vector from leaving.

"I know you guys here will need all the help you can get, and Vector is the strongest of us all so me and Espio will go check it out" Manic says

"Great idea, kid" The chief says

"But we'll need a couple things.."

"Oh great, Here we go.." Vector says, walking away from the group

"..Just a few tiny things, Chief"

"What'll it be?"

"for starters, a fast car. Two actually. One for me and one for my ninja friend" Manic answers

Officer Trent walks up to the group and whispers to the police chief. The chief nods his head and Trent looks at Manic.

"I can take you guys to our Car impound lot, and give you the keys to any hot rod that stands out to you" Trent says

"Alright. We need just one more thing" Manic says

"Lets hear it then" The chief replies

"We need weapons. Lots of them" Espio answers

"That we can take care of, too. The Military is funding the weapons supply so feel free to pick up guns and ammo anytime" The Chief says

"Alright, cool. Now, lets go check out that explosion" Manic says, leading the way.

Manic and Espio join Trent inside his police cruiser and take off to the police car impound lot, leaving Vector and Charmy with the rest of the cops.

"Are these guys the real deal or are we screwed?" The police chief asks, leaning against a wall.

Vector closes the door on his truck and walks past the Chief.

"I don't know if it was a mistake taking _him_ here or not"

Once Manic, Espio and Trent reach the underground lot, Manic jumps out of the cruiser first and gazes at the collection of fancy muscle cars.

"You like em? They're brand new" Trent says, walking next to Manic.

"They're sweet is what they are! Where'd you get these from?" Manic asks, staring at a red car

"We stormed Roman Victor's largest Garage and took them in as evidence, but we couldn't find much use for them so we kept them"

"Well I'm taking this one" Manic says, opening the door of the shiny Muscle car.

The green hedgehog sits down and opens the glove compartment. He searches through a bunch of papers, then finds the keys. He starts up the car and the loud engine roars out. Manic starts speaking but his voice isn't heard over the loud engine.

"..And what car are you taking my friend?" Trent asks Espio

"I don't really need one, but I'll take one anyway. I'll go with that black Chevy" The Chameleon answers.

Espio enters a black car with dark blue stripes going down the middle. He finds the keys already in the ignition so he starts up the engine and a deep roar sounds out.

"Great choice my friend. Well. I'll be out front, meet me when you two are ready to get going" Trent says, leaving the impound lot.

Manic and Espio drive their new cars around the large impound lot for a couple minutes, then decide to get going. They drive to street level and join up with Trent next to the officer's police cruiser. The three drive to the explosion and see a few other police cars surrounding a bank. Manic asks what's going on, then he sees through a glass window two thugs dressed in all black and wearing masks to cover their faces.

Just as Espio is about to leave his car, a gunshot rings out towards him. The police draw their guns and fire back but no one is hit. After the shots, the Thugs come to the broken window and aim their large shotguns at the cops. A cop car is hit so much is catches fire, and then a cop is shot down.

"Headquarters, we need a sniper out here now, two gunmen wielding shotguns are taking shots in every direction" Trent calls to his radio "Get back boys"

Manic and Espio back their muscle cars up and more police cruisers get in, surrounding the bank. The cops have the gunmen trapped, but just before they can move in the bigger gunmen throws a grenade at the cops. Everyone retreats away from the grenade and out of no where a black SUV smashing through the cruisers and the doors swing open. The bigger gunmen gets in first and his buddy goes to jump in but he is shot to the ground.

"Follow him!" Trent yells

Espio speeds after the black SUV and Manic is right behind him. The chase starts, leaving the cops at the bank. Espio sees a window roll down and a gun is pointed out so he races to the other side of the street. Manic narrowly avoids the machine fire but a few civilians are shot. Espio rams his Chevy into the large SUV, doing little damage. Manic speeds up and the two muscle cars take each side of the SUV. Espio sees the road splits off into two other streets ahead and he is running out of road to drive on.

He is forced to stop while Manic and the SUV keep speeding. Just before Manic can ram them, The black SUV stops at a Phone Booth. The Large gunman jumps out, holding a large piece of metal the same size as him and an old rifle. Manic goes to ram the SUV but misses as it races away, causing Manic to smash into a store window. The gunman jumps into the phone booth and places the piece of metal against the doors. The metal folds out more thin sides and the gunman pushes it against all four sides of the booth.

Espio tries to shoot the phone booth but the bullets don't go through. A few seconds later Trent and more cops show up.

"He trapped himself in that phone booth. It must be bullet proof or something" Espio says

"We'll smoke him out. where's your buddy?" Trent asks

Manic backs his muscle car out of the store front and drives back onto the street.

"He went for a snack break" Espio says

Police start shooting the phone booth but nothing can get through the sheet of metal. A police officer takes out a smoke grenade and pulls the pin but he drops it as he is shot off his feet. In less than 10 seconds the whole block is filled with a thick smoke screen, giving the gunman a chance to run, but he doesn't. He stays and shoots at everyone on that block. One by one cops are hit with bullets until the only ones left are Manic, Espio, Trent and the masked gunman.

"We need some help out here or we'll all end up dead" Espio says, ducking behind his car.

"You think? Jesus this guys a good sharp shooter" Manic says

The three can only hope more back up will show up, but it doesn't seem that way when the whole city is a raging war zone.


	3. Chapter 3

The impact and force of the AK 47 smashing against Jet's face is hard enough to knock him out of the sky and sliding across the asphalt. Sonic stops the truck and Knuckles jumps out to start the assault. He reaches up, catches Storm's hover board and brings him crashing down as well. Sonic gets out of the truck and goes to join the Echidna but he jumps back to dodge a few bullets. Wave circles around the four with her Sub machine gun (SMG) and tries to take down Knuckles and Sonic for good.

"Gonna need to take her out if we wanna get outta this one, Sonic" Knuckles calls, punching Strom in the face.

"I'll get on that one. Keep them down" Sonic answers.

Sonic ducks into the truck and digs around in the back seat for anything he can use to distract Wave. Unfortunately for Knuckles, he takes a bullet to the arm and one in the leg, then he goes down.

"Oh! I shot you, Red boy! Haha!" Wave taunts, circling the sky.

Sonic finds a large steel chain and hurries to get out of the truck when he is almost shot, forcing him to duck back in the truck.

"Where are you going, hedgehog? I'll fill you full of holes too!" Wave continues to shoot at the truck door.

"Keep chirping, bird…" Sonic says

Knuckles crawls to his AK 47 and shoots a few rounds in the sky, making Wave look at him. Just before she pulls the trigger on him again, the steel chain wraps around her ankles and pulls her to the ground. Wave drops her SMG and hits the asphalt, unable to get up. Sonic kicks her gun away and sees the bridge is almost raised up so he dashes towards the control booth.

Storm gets up and aims his gun at Sonic but he is stopped as Knuckles blasts him in the leg with a couple bullets. The Echidna gets up and hops over to Wave, then picks up the chain. He hops back to Storm and tightly wraps the other end of the chain around his neck. Knuckles goes back to Wave, picks her up and throws her in his truck, puts his stick shift in drive and puts a heavy rock on the gas pedal. The truck speeds off, and knuckles watches as Storm is dragged past him and he waves goodbye to them. Sonic runs back, bleeding.

"What the hell happened to you?" Knuckles asks

"Prison guard, fight…you know" Sonic answers, out of breath "What about him?"

Sonic points at Jet still on the ground dazed from the gun hitting him.

"Lets find out what he knows then get the hell outta here" Knuckles says

Sonic walks up to Jet, kicks him to make him roll on his back and plants his foot on the Hawk's chest.

"Where is he!?" Knuckles yells

"Ah!" Jet groans

"Speak up, boy" Sonic says

"He's far from here. You'll never stop him.." Jet answers

Knuckles stomps on the hawk and kneels beside him.

"Where are we gonna find him?!"

"You won't even get close to him. face it, you lose this war, boys!" Jet laughs, spitting out blood.

Sonic gives him one last kick and the two start to walk away, but the hedgehog comes back and gets one more kick in to knock him out.

"Cool it, Sonic! Now, how do we get outta here?" Knuckles asks

You lost the truck?" Sonic asks

"Well, I had to get Jack and Jill outta here somehow"

"Then it looks like we're boarding" Sonic says, picking up a hover board.

"Hey, I'm not getting on those things. I'd rather walk" Knuckles protests

"Suit yourself. See ya at home"

Sonic speeds off, leaving a trail of dust behind. Knuckles looks down at the other hover board and sighs.

_I hate that damn hedgehog.._

Knuckles picks up the board and he tries to catch up but he falls off every few feet. After awhile, he gets it and soon he's next to Sonic. The two ride through the dirt roads and make their way back home.

* * *

Trent fires at the booth but it's no use, the metal barrier the gunman set up is bullet proof. Espio covers Trent as he runs back to his police car and radios in for backup again. Manic and Espio can only watch as the gunman keeps firing, getting closer to hitting them with every bullet. Espio turns invisible and inches closer to the phone booth, attempting to take down the metal sheet. He steps on the sidewalk to loud and the gunman immediately shoots towards the Chameleon. Espio ducks back with Manic, then he looks to the left side of the street.

"What? What Is it?" Manic asks

"Backups here" Espio says

It's not the police back Trent called for, it's Vector in his large police truck. He hops the curb and revs up his engine. The loud truck races off the curb and into the street heading for the phone booth. At the very last second the large gunman jumps out of the phone booth before Vector smashes it to pieces. Trent jumps on him and knocks the rifle away. finally his backup shows up and helps put the crook in cuffs. They pick him up off the ground and see this guy is huge. He stands taller then everyone except Vector.

"Let's see who's under there" Trent says

Vector grabs the mask and pulls it off the gunman's head. Thick fur and a snout pop out and Sleuth grins at Vector. The cops pull him into a police car and lock him in the back seat.

"Great work, detective" Trent says, shaking hands with Vector

"Anytime. Listen, this guy won't talk if we take him back to Headquarters. I need to interrogate him in there myself" The Croc says

"If you wanna be in there with him, be my guest" Trent answers

Espio joins with Vector at the police cruiser but he is stopped.

"I gotta do this ALONE" Vector says.

The Chameleon nods and backs off. Vector jumps in the drivers seat and locks all the doors. He drives off, leaving everyone at the scene.

"Alright pal, what's your plan? What are you up to?" Vector asks

"Your mother" Sleuth answers, then spits at the restraining cage.

"Come buddy, the jig is up. Tell me now and maybe the judge will go easy on ya"

"I gotta say, that little number your hitting up, that rabbit chick.. What I would do if-"

Vector swerves the car back and forth quickly, causing Sleuth's head to bounce off the glass window. The Dog shakes it off and laughs.

"Last chance, mutt" Vector warns

"Or what? You'll put me away for life? Ha, I'll just bust out like every other time" Sleuth says

"_They_ would put you away. I'd put you down"

"Alright, you wanna know what _I'm_ planning?"

"That would benefit both of us, so yeah I do"

Sleuth quietly breaks his handcuffs and rubs his wrist.

"I plan on getting out of town"

"Yeah, I don't see that happening anytime soon"

"That's the thing.."

The dog crosses his arms and then closes his eyes.

"You won't see it coming"

Mobians start to scream as the police cruiser is hit by a large black SUV and sent flipping down the busy main street. Sleuth crawls out of the broken window, gets to his feet and meets up with the thug who hit them. All Vector sees is everything turned upside down, and four feet standing in front of him. He can barely see because of the blood coming from his head. The Croc spots Sleuth and a thug standing close to the SUV. Vector's heart starts beating fast as the thug pulls out a hand gun and aims it at him.

"No!" Sleuth yells, pulling the thug back "I want to finish him off myself. Lets get back to base"

The thug lowers his gun and the two jump in the black SUV, leaving Vector inside the destroyed police cruiser. The Croc tries to crawl out of the car but his body goes numb from all the pain and he passes out.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours after the near fatal hit and run, Vector tells Manic, Espio, Charmy and Trent he wants a meeting with them in a small, run down warehouse. He chose this location because he knows it's far away from anyone else, gangs or cops. Espio rides up to the back gate of the warehouse in his Black muscle car with Charmy and the two enter the building through a big slide open door.

"Why would Vector want to meet in a dirty place like this?" Charmy asks

"He must want to get away from the guys back in the headquarters… which means he's gotta have some kind of plan" Espio answers

Manic and Trent enter through the slide door next and stand with Espio and Charmy, waiting for Vector to show up.

"We would've been here faster but hot shot here wanted to stop for some ice cream" Trent complains

"Hey, you're the one who suggested it!" Manic yells

"I said it sarcastically, not thinking you would take it seriously" Trent says back

"…Well no more ice cream breaks from here on out.." Vector calls, coming out from the darkness.

"Whoa, what happened to you?" Manic asks, looking at the Crocs' black eye and scratches on his forehead.

"He escaped. There was an ambush on me. It doesn't matter, though. I managed to get profiles on some key members of Scourges' gang" Vector answers. He slaps down a few beige case files on a burned up work table.

"Predator Hawk: ex special forces, now Gunman for Destrutix. Sergeant Simian: ex special forces. Lighting Lynx, well Manic you met this guy, you know what he's all about. Nack the weasel: he's just what his names says. Bark the polar bear: heavy hitter, watch out for this guy" Vector says, pointing to everyone in the photos.

"Who's this guy?" Trent asks, picking up the last photo

"That guy, I couldn't find any records of him. Aliases, history. Nobody even knows the guy" Vector answers

"Whoa, wait. I saw that guy when me and Trent past the Dock's. He was by himself" Manic says

"Think he's still there?" Charmy asks

"He's probably out scouting the area so that means he most likely is" Trent says

"Well then it looks like we're giving him a little visit, lets move boys" Vector orders

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles ride back into Station Square and they find the whole city is infested with gangs and thugs. Fires cover the large buildings, cars trashed and everyone is fighting for survival. A young Raccoon is chased down by a few thugs and his dad tries to fight them but there's too many. Sonic goes to fight them but Knuckles stops him and points down the street.

About 1000 thugs run down the street and crowd the Father and his son. Sonic wants to go down there and fight but he knows there's too many and he'll go down, even if he and Knuckles fight. Knuckles pulls Sonic away from the sight and they walk back to Amy's house.

They open the door and enter but no one is inside so they go out back. Knuckles sees Amy talking to Tails and he and Sonic join them.

"Look what the cat dragged home" Knuckles greets, limping up to The Fox and Hedgehog.

"Sonic!" Amy yells.

The pink hedgehog jumps up from her seat and embraces Sonic tightly. After she lets go, Sonic fit pounds Tails and the four sit down in chairs.

"I can't believe how fucked up this placed got.." Sonic starts the conversation. "It's bad, and not just happening here. Rogue County is worse" Tails explains. "Really? Wait, where's Manic?" Sonic asks. "He went with The Chaotix down there to help out the police. We just heard from Vector. Says Manic is actually pretty annoying, but helpful" Tails answers. Sonic puts his head down and sighs.

"You know, I want to just go out there and take out everyone of those damn thugs myself" Sonic says angrily. "I would go with you, but I kinda got a few bullets in me so.. Amy, heard you were good at sterilizing bullet wounds" Knuckles says, looking at Amy. "Who said that?" The Pink hedgehog asks. "Everyone, now take these freaking bullets out!" Knuckles yells. "Okay, jeez. Come inside, I got all the stuff in the kitchen" Amy answers. Knuckles stands up and looks at Sonic and Tails. "Women…" Knuckles says as he walks inside.

"Guess it's just you and me, buddy. Ready to kick some ass?" Sonic asks

"You know it. just like old times" Tails answers.

The two fist pound and race into the streets. They waste no time in fighting and taking down about 20 gang members. Sonic takes one side, zooming past and knocking down a large portion while Tails Flies over to a big group, lifts up two at a time and drops them from high up. The two continue to beat down everyone in the street for awhile until they hear a familiar voice scream out.

Tails races over and sees Cream, Cheese and Vanilla backed up against a wall while Big tries his best to fend off the thugs. Sonic nods at Tails and starts to do a spin dash. Tails backs up a little bit, then races over and kicks the spinning Hedgehog as hard as he can into the thugs. Sonic knocks everyone over and looks over at Big.

"You guys okay?" Tails asks. "Yeah, we're fine now" Vanilla answers, picking Cream up off the ground "Thanks Guys, we were almost done. They barged into our house and started to tear everything up until Big came in, but they dragged him outside and-" "Well girls.. and Big, stay with Amy and Knuckles back at her place. We'll go to the source of everything going on and take them out" Sonic says. "And can you go get Cosmo too?" Tails asks "You got it, Tails" Vanilla answers "Be careful guys" Creams says.

Tails waves and walks away with Sonic down the street. The blue hedgehog beats down every thug in his way. Tails follows, stepping over the bodies left in the street until they reach a big apartment building. Sonic nods at Tails and the two race in and get past some guys in the lobby. Tails is grabbed by one, so he flies up and smashes him into the ceiling. Sonic gets to the staircase and waits for Tails to catch up, but the fox gets swarmed.

Sonic goes to help, but he is pulled away and thrown into a hallway. He fights off most but he knows he's outnumbered so he jumps in the elevator and pushes the top floor button. Tails yells "I'll meet you upstairs!" then goes back to fighting.

The Elevator stops on the next floor and the doors open to a group of thugs about to get in. Sonic kicks one in the stomach then pushes him back at his buddies, and closes the elevator doors. The elevator goes up to the second last floor then it stops again. Fearing that even more thugs will show up, Sonic gets ready to jump on them. As soon as the doors open, Sonic dives out, lands on someone and is just about to punch but he gets a look at who this is.

"Dude, I'm on your side!" Tails yells, pushing Sonic off. "Sorry, thought you were a bad guy" Sonic says, helping The fox up.

Tails goes to the staircase and goes up to the next floor while Sonic stops and looks inside a window on a door. Tails looks back and Sonic signals him to keep going. The blue hedgehog cautiously opens the door and enters the room.

Scourge turns around smiles at Sonic.

"Thought they got the job done. Can't find good help anymore.. anyways what's up blue" Scourge greets

"What.. Why are you doing this?" Sonic asks

"I'll fill you in. We are going to kill you and your friends. and we're going to take over this planet. That's what I'm doing. I think you're smart enough to know why" Scourge answers

"You won't kill anyone. If you think we're just gonna sit back and take this, your crazy"

"Well, it's getting late.. I've got a plane to catch. Boys, kill this piece of trash"

Scourge moves behind his henchmen and runs out the door while Sonic is cornered. The thugs look at Sonic and circle him.

"Really?" Sonic asks, annoyed.

In a flash, every one of the thugs bust through the wall and fly across the hallway floor. Sonic races to the elevator but just misses Scourge as the doors close. Tails yells for Sonic from the top floor so the Blue hedgehog races up to help the Fox. Sonic tries to open the door, but two thugs hold it shut.

Sonic picks up a downed thug from the floor and tosses him through the wall. Sonic jumps in and kicks the two thugs away from the door and fights his way into the gang that has Tails circled.

Once he takes them all down, he pulls Tails back and the two stand ready. They beat down everyone in the room then they stop as a shot is fired. Fiona stands on a large balcony and points her gun at Sonic and Tails.

"Hello Sonic. Who's your friend?" Fiona asks

"Listen girl, you're crazy. There's something not right with you" Sonic yells

"That's not nice. Maybe I should do what Wave couldn't do and put a bullet in you" Fiona threatens

"You wouldn't be able to.. You're too slow. No one is as fast as me" Sonic says

"I know One guy who's just as fast.."

Sonic looks on shock as Shadow walks up from the darkness and stands behind her, smiling away. Rouge joins the two and they look down at Sonic and Tails

"You bastard!" Tails yells to Shadow

"You know guys, we can't pass up the opportunity to have all this power. Sorry boys" Rouge says

"I think you two have to leave now. It's getting past you're bed time. Bye bye boys!" Fiona says.

She nods at Shadow, so he takes out his chaos Emeralds and makes a red force field around Sonic and Tails. He smiles and points his hand to the left, making the force field throw Sonic and Tails through the wall and into the sky. Tails grabs onto Sonic's shirt and he flies the two safely down to street level.

The two walk back to Amy's house, both beaten and bleeding from battle.

"That son of a bitch! How could he? And Rouge, too.." Tails says, picking at dried blood on his fur.

"We'll get them, buddy.. I ran into him. Scourge. He said he was gonna kill all of us" Sonic replies

"He won't do nothing. He can't. We all know you can beat him. Any one of us could.. He just thinks he's tough cause he's got his stupid gang running around for him. I'd take him out myself" Tails says angrily. Sonic stops and looks at Tails.

"Someone's confident. I like that. You know, these past few years, you've really impressed me, Tails. You stepped up and took on the dangers head on. And you're a lot tougher than before" Sonic says

"I'll show everyone how tough I am. I'll take down Shadow myself" Tails replies, cracking his knuckles

"That, I'd like to see"

"You will. Once I get better, I'm going out to find him and I will take him down and prove to everyone I can beat him, and I can handle anything"

Tails keeps walking and Sonic looks on with a grin.

_Finally he's reaching his potential.. _

The two reach the house and find Knuckles sipping on a beer while Amy talks to Sonia and Vanilla. Tails passes Sonic and goes to Knuckles. Cosmo and Cream come into the living room and talk to Tails, so Sonic sits down in the dinning room next to Amy.

"Sonic, I need to get you cleaned up right now, your bleeding out!" Amy yells, holding onto the blue hedgehog's arm.

"Amy, I'm fine. I'll clean it up myself. Come on, I just wanna sit down for awhile.." Sonic says, pulling away from Amy

"No, your not fine. Come on, lets go"

"Ah.. fine" Sonic says

After a few hours, Sonic goes out back and sits in the backyard with Knuckles and Tails. The three sit and talk about what happened with Shadow and Rouge. Then Tails decides to asks Knuckles something.

"Knuckles, can you show me how to hit harder?" Tails asks

"You wanna know? Alright, I'll show you a couple things. But you have to listen to everything I say" Knuckles answers

"I will, now lets do this, man" Tails says excitingly

Sonic sits back and watches Knuckles punch holes in the fence, telling Tails how to do it and to give it a try. Tails throws his hardest punch but his fist bounces off the wooden fence and he groans in pain. Knuckles laughs and throws another heavy punch at the fence. Cosmo comes out, sits next to Sonic and talks to him.

"What's with Tails now? He's more.. aggressive then usual" Cosmo asks

"Ah, every teenager goes through this. I'm sure you've gone through it yourself" Sonic says, drinking a soda.

"Well.. no actually. Not to that extent" Cosmo replies, pointing at Tails.

The fox goes wild, kicking and punching at the fence multiple times until the fence breaks. He breathes heavily and backs up. Knuckles asks if he's okay and put his hand on Tails' shoulder, but the fox falls down and passes out from exhaustion. Knuckles looks back at Sonic and Cosmo and says "Hmm. Very hyper, this one is.. not very smart, but he's got guts"

"See? He's just fine, Cosmo. Don't worry about a thing" Sonic reassures Cosmo

"Okay, Sonic. if you say so"

"Knuckles, pick him up and put him inside, would ya? Can't leave him out, it's about to rain" Sonic says

"Let's just leave him. Come on, it'll be funny" Knuckles says

"Just do it, Knuckles, please" Cosmo says

"Ah, you guys are no fun.." Knuckles answers.

Knuckles picks Tails up off the ground, puts him on his shoulder and walks inside with Cosmo and Sonic.

"Where do you want him, boss?" Knuckles says sarcastically

"My room, I guess" Sonic replies

"And where exactly is that?"

"Top floor"

"Damnit. Fine" Knuckles mumbles, walking away.

"Ah.. I hope Tails does well against Shadow" Sonic says, sitting down in a chair

"TAILS IS GOING TO FIGHT SHADOW?!" Cosmo yells

"Um..yes?"

"Why?! can't you stop him? don't you remember what happened when Tails fought him out in space?"

"Yes, I do. But you know he's a lot stronger than he was before, Cosmo"

"No, Sonic. please, don't let him go out there!"

Sonic puts his hand on Cosmo's shoulder and looks at her.

"Trust me, Cosmo, he can handle it" Sonic says

"Just promise me, you'll make sure NOTHING happens to him, Sonic. please.." Cosmo pleads

"I always have. I won't stop now" Sonic answers

Cosmo nods at him and goes up to his room with Tails to sleep. Knuckles walks in the kitchen and opens the freezer. Sonic continues to drink his soda and then Knuckles sits down next to him.

"I hope you're right.. About the kid being able to hold his own" Knuckles says, opening a can of beer

"Me too.." Sonic replies, resting his head on the table.


	5. Chapter 5

Vector races into the parking garage, hops in his 10 ton police truck while Manic and Trent get inside the Hedgehog's muscle car. Espio and Charmy jump in the black and blue Chevy and the three vehicles race off to the Docks.

"This way, boys" Manic shouts while leaning out of his car window while driving.

After a short ride down the streets, they come to a rusty steel fence wrapped with barbwire on the top. Manic gets out first and looks behind the fence. He spots the Armadillo pacing around the yard.

"So there he is. Question is, how are we getting in?" Manic asks as Vector and the rest join him.

Espio walks past the group, pulls out a ninja star and starts sawing at the fence. the star gets through, and Espio cuts a large circle out of the rusty fence. He hops through first and one by one the group gets in. Manic looks back at the Armadillo but he's gone.

"Uh guys, our Target dude sorta split" Manic says

'I'll find him. wait here" Espio answers

The chameleon turns invisible and cloaks himself with the shipyard area of the docks. He makes his way through, passing a few thugs and climbing up the sides of near by shacks for cover. He spots The Armadillo walking around a small wooden shack.

From behind a destroyed ship, Vector and the guys watch as Espio tackles the armadillo into the shack. They run in, beat down the thugs and join Espio. Vector stands over the armadillo and holds him down.

'Who do we have under this helmet.." Vector asks rhetorically, pulling off a large, dirt covered helmet "Mighty?"

"What's up, brother.. hey Espio, your kinda crushing my ribcage"

Vector and Espio get off Mighty and help the armadillo to his feet. Manic and Trent stand guard at the door while The Chaotix talk with Mighty.

"Don't mean to interrupt your little gossip circle but can we get outta here? I don't wanna be around when backup for this guy comes" Manic says

"He's right, these guys will know something's up here. Better take off while we can" Vector answers

The group make their way over the downed thugs and past several destroyed boats to get back to the hole in the fence. They exit and get back inside their cars. Just as they leave, backup shows up in the shipyard and they look around.

"So Vector I can see you took my advice and hit the gym, your huge these days, brother" Mighty says

"Well you know, I'm a lot bigger than everyone here so I might as well be a tank" Vector replies, driving down back streets.

"I kinda miss being in the Chaotix. Those were exciting days" Mighty says

"Yeah, they were. Lets get back to headquarters and we'll get caught up" Vector says

The police truck races down the streets with the two muscle cars following closely. The guys enter the building and head into an interrogation room to talk with Mighty. Vector takes a seat on a table and starts the conversation.

"So buddy, we're have you been these past few years?"

"I started off wandering around a few cities looking for work. I got a few jobs here and there, but nothing like what we used to do. Finally I found a perfect opportunity to take down that beast Sleuth. I joined a gang that was close to him undercover and I planned on taking him down myself. I climbed the ranks of that gang under a different name; Flex. No one knew who I really was. It was luck that you guys found me" Mighty explains

"Yeah, we'll call it luck, pal" Manic says, sipping on a root beer

"Anyway, I stayed with that gang and earned respect from everyone. Then the night Roman Victor announced that fight tournament, I had my chance to stop Sleuth right before he left for it. I went up to him in a warehouse where we shipped in guns and I held a gun in one hand. I walked up to him and just then of all people, Scourge shows up. he tells me to split and he pulled Sleuth into another room to tell him about the tournament. After that I lost my chance"

"Well, there's still a chance you can mighty" Vector says

"Go undercover for us" Espio adds

"Right… and we can take down not only him, but all the other killers in this army" Mighty says

"Just don't blow your cover, or we're all screwed" Manic says

"Sure, uh.. what's your name?" Mighty asks

"Call me Axl Rose" Manic says, walking up to Trent and grabbing him "..And this is Slash"

"The hedgehog's name is Manic and the cop is Trent, the kid is just being a prick. He's Sonic's hot head brother" Vector says

"Got it. now, I'll keep an ear piece in and I'll tell you where to take down the most venerable groups of criminals" Mighty says

"Sounds like a plan. Lets rock and roll, boys" Vector orders, going to the police truck to move out.

Mighty grabs Manic by the shoulder and stops him.

"Word of advice.. don't mess around with me, kid. I'll be the first to knock you right on your ass" Mighty warns

"Whatever, man. Don't touch me" Manic says

Vector and Mighty jump in the big police truck. Espio and Charmy get in his car and Manic and Trent hop in the custom muscle car.

"I don't like that armadillo, seems like an asshole to me" Manic says, starting up his car.

"ah, let it go. He's helping us out, right? Cool it, Manic" Trent says

"We'll see how long he helps us out.."

* * *

The next few days Tails spends with Sonic and Knuckles practicing fighting in Amy's backyard. Each day Tails gets better and better when finally he decides it's time to test his new fighting skills.

"I'm going out guys. I'll be back later" Tails calls to his friends in the house. Sonic nods at him and the Fox leaves.

"Do you think he'll be fine, Knuckles?" Cosmo asks

"Shadow's too overpowered. if Tails wants to take him down, going for the stomach is the best place to go for" Knuckles replies

"Yeah. Take a few shots to the gut, it's hard to breathe. hard to breathe, and stamina drains. once that happens, he's too slow and Tails can pick him off from there. So yeah, he'll be fine, Cosmo" Sonic says, dinking a root beer.

Tails walks a couple blocks to a variety store when he is approached by a gang of 4. They tell him to give them everything he has. Tails nods and takes out his wallet, but he's got something else for them. The Fox tosses his wallet in the air and starts the beating.

While they all look at the wallet, Tails knocks down the leader, the big enforcer, and the two cronies in the blink of an eye. The fox catches his wallet and keeps walking.

_That wasn't too hard.._

Tails would find another chance to show off his new skills when he bumps into a larger gang. He cautiously walks up to them, making his way down the street. Tails knows this one will be a bit harder to battle, but he's up for it. Just after he passes an old apartment building, the Fox is pulled into an alley way.

Shadow holds him against a wall and starts to talk, but he is kicked off by Tails.

"Listen for a second!" Shadow yells

"Why would I listen to a traitor? Screw you, we're gonna fight!" Tails yells back

"I'm not really on their-"

Shadow is cut off by a fist to the jaw that is hard enough to back him up. Just before he can retaliate, Tails is pulled into the street by the gang and is now getting piled on, unable to block the dozens of fist raining on him.

"You okay, boss?" A large thug asks, checking on Shadow

"Yeah, I'm good" Shadow says, grasping his jaw.

"Take him out, boys!" The thug orders

One by one the gang members take turns stomping down Tails, not letting him get to his feet. After a few minutes, Shadow steps in, pushing the members back and stands over Tails.

"I'll finish this pile of crap myself" Shadow says

Just before Shadow can do anything Tails jumps up, grabs a hold of the black hedgehog's leather jacket and the two take off into the sky. The gang looks up at the two, not expecting that to happen so quickly.

"Idiot, let me explain this!" Shadow yells, trying to get out of Tails' grip

"you don't have to say anything, I know what you're up to and I'm gonna take you down!" Tails yells

"Really?.." Shadow responds sarcastically

"I've Played enough Tekken, I know a Moves!"

The Fox holds the hedgehog with one hand and punches Shadow in the head furiously with the other, then he tosses him down towards the ground.

Shadow soars down from the sky and smashes through a house. Tails hovers in the air and waits for him to get up.

"Alright, you wanna fight, lets do this shit then.." Shadow says, getting out of the ruble.

The Hedgehog gets out of the house, puts one hand up and signals for Tails to bring it. This pisses Tails off so he flies down and smashes into Shadow, grabbing and pulling the hedgehig with him. They fly down the street at over 100 miles an hour and crash into a large office building, breaking glass windows.

Still zooming at top speed, Tails holds Shadow up on his shoulder and flies through the ceiling. They smash through the building floor by floor until the 8th level. Finally Shadow stops Tails in mid air and the two hit the floor. Tails gets up as quickly as Shadow and the two stand off, ready to make the next move.


	6. Chapter 6

Tails ran at Shadow intently and swung his hardest punches, but to little effect as the Black Hedgehog anticipated each punch. Shadow moved quicker than Tails and the fox missed every shot. Shadow slipped to the side and Tails ran into a wall. Again the Fox tried his offence but was too slow. Finally Tails got tired and took a breather.

"Can we get on with this?" Shadow asked sarcastically

"Screw you… you'll get me when I'm ready!" Tails retorted

"Well, if you let me speak I'll let you in on something-"

And Once again Tails ran at Shadow, this time tackling him through a glass window. As they busted through the glass, Tails floated in the air and watched Shadow fall. The hedgehog was able to grab the ledge of a window on the side of the building and he started his climb back up.

"Lets see you get up from this!" Tails yelled as he flew downward towards Shadow

The fox smashed head on with Shadow and they nose dived into the street, hitting a dumpster in the process. Shadow was barely affected but Tails messed himself up bad. Just as Shadow got to his feet he was knocked back into the office building.

"I'll take it from here, hedgehog!" A voice called to Shadow.

Sleet, The former bounty hunter for Dr. Robotnik, stands over Tails' downed body. He pulls out a large hunting knife and licks his lips. Tails vision is blurry so the only thing he sees is a Wolf carrying a knife coming his way.

Sleet picks up Tails with one hand and backs up, waiting for Tails to recover. In a flash Sleet kicks The fox in the stomach and Tails flies back. The bounty hunter is toying with Tails until he feels it's time for the kill. Up and down the Fox goes as Sleet beats him to a pulp. Shadow runs in only to be met with a knife slash to his left arm and a claw to his face, but this doesn't stop him.

Sleet and Shadow tangle, but it's The wolf that gets more hits in. Shadow backs up because he starts feeling his injuries. Tails watches from far as Shadow battles the bounty hunter. After a final slice to the hedgehog's body, Shadow drops down and Sleet comes back to Tails.

Every step closer Sleet gets, Sweat drops from Tails' bloody forehead. With his final bit of energy, Shadow gets up to fight Sleet but he is dropped by a flying knife that sticks in his chest. Tails watches in horror as Shadow falls to his knees and then face down in the street.

"Lets finish the job. It's a shame I couldn't do this to that blue bastard Sonic. I guess you're good enough for now" Sleet says as he pulls out another large knife.

Sleet holds up his knife and just before he can stab it into Tails' flesh, the Wolf is knocked back by Knuckles' fist. Sonic kicks the knife out of Sleet's hand and Knuckles uses him as a punching bag.

"I thought I got rid of you a long time ago! Come try all that on me!" Sonic yells

Sonic takes his turn roughing up Sleet and then he knocks the wolf down with a last knockout punch. Sonic runs over to Tails and checks on him.

"I Thought you had this, buddy" Sonic says as he helps Tails up

"I-I did… until that guy showed up… take me to Shadow" Tails answers

Sonic puts Tails' arm on his shoulder and the two walk to Shadow. The hedgehog is still alive but bleeding out. Sonic and Tails kneel down next to him. Shadow coughs and looks at the two.

"Wha-What do you two want?" Shadow says, coughing out blood

"Why, Man? Why'd you do all this? You could've helped us" Tails asks

"If you would've let me explain… I would've told you me and Rouge aren't really on Team Evil, but we're the good guys undercover.."

Tails' eye opened wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. At an apartment complex across the street, Rouge and Fiona stand out on a balcony and the Fox points a gun at the three. Sonic looks up and hears the gun being loaded. Just before any shots, Rouge grabs Fiona's leg from underneath her and flips her over the black metal railing. The fox falls down two floors and lands hard in a dumpster.

"I got the location of Scourge and most of his main guys, and some cash to go along with that. Our job here is done" Rouge says.

"I'll be taking this" Knuckles says as he reaches into the dumpster and grabs the gun from Fiona. He shuts the lid and goes into a dark blue pick up truck. He grabs a silver metal chain and throws it onto of the dumpster lid.

"What is it with you and trucks?" Sonic asks

"I always had a thing for pick up trucks. I'll be back, I'm going to take this trash out" Knuckles answers, locking a pad lock onto one end of the chain.

Fiona bangs the inside of the dumpster and screams but no one does anything but watch Knuckles tie the other end of the chain to his new truck. The Echidna waves at the guys and takes off, pulling the garbage dumpster behind him.

"Okay, then. so what else did you have planned, Shadow?" Sonic asks. He gets no answer and sees The black hedgehog is gone. Sonic grins, and helps Tails get back home.

* * *

"So Mighty is gonna radio me and I'll tell you guys where and when to attack. The key members of this gang are the targets. If we can take em out within 30 hours, it'll mess up any plans Scourges' got, now lets do this, boys!" Charmy orders

Espio nods and hops in Vector's police truck with Manic, Trent and the Croc. They drive at full speed through the streets of Rogue County. Trent holds the Radio and hears Charmy's voice explain the first target. Vector drives to the location, a warehouse full of gun dealers.

"Alright boys, get ready!" Vector says as they get to the main gate.

Vector's police truck busts through the metal gate at top speed and then stops as heavy gun fire from everywhere hits the truck. Gang members from left to right shoot their guns at the truck, but are one by one taken out. The final two stop shooting and go to run but are tackled down. Vector jumps on one and Manic on the other. Espio uses his invisibility and sneaks into the warehouse.

"There's bodyguards everywhere. Let me handle them, then come in" Espio calls from his walkie-talkie.

Vector runs up to a wall and signals for the guys to wait. He hears gunshots and then male voices asking if they got him. The last thing Vector hears are punches hitting the bodyguards and screams of pain. Vector then runs in holding his pistol and aims it at the leader: Sergeant Simian.

"Good work, boys. But we've gotta keep moving if we wanna take these guys down. Trent, Drop off "Sarge" at HQ and meet us at the Warehouse" Vector orders

"Got it" Trent answers

* * *

Sonic Helps Tails walk back to Amy's house, avoiding the gang members along the way. Once they reach the house, Cosmo is the first to meet them.

"Oh, goodness what happened to him?!" Cosmo screams

"He made a new friend. He's gonna need to rest for awhile" Sonic answers

"You said you wouldn't let anything happen to him, Sonic!"

"Yeah, me and Knuckles were a little late on the rescue, sue me" Sonic says as he hands Tails over to Cosmo.

"I'm fine, Cosmo, really. I was just a little over my head on this one.." Tails says, laying down on a couch in the living room.

Cosmo sits next to Tails and comforts him and Sonic switches on the Mobius news station.

"…Rogue County is complete anarchy. Innocent mobians are being murdered every day. Sonic the hedgehog is reported to have been broken out of prison but right now this city needs him now more than ever. Sonic, if you're watching, help us. please…"

Sonic looks over at Amy, then puts his head down. He walks out of the living room and into the kitchen. Amy sits next to him and waits for him to speak.

"I have to go back there. I've gotta stop him" Sonic says, looking at the table.

"Sonic, if you go back there, he'll do everything he can to kill you" Amy answers, grasping his hand

"If that's what it takes to end this, then it's what I'm gonna have to do.."

Amy looks back at Tails and Cosmo in the living room, then back at Sonic.

"Are you going to at least say goodbye to him?"

"I don't know if I have time"

"Well then Sonic, you do what you think is the right thing" Amy says.

Sonic goes to his room and gets ready to leave again, stuck with the feeling that he won't be coming back this time.


	7. Chapter 7

The Blue hedgehog makes his way past the living room, glancing in on Cosmo laying next to the injured Fox on the couch. Sonic goes upstairs and down the dark hallway to his room. He puts a black and blue gym bag on his bed and starts to pack a few clothes and his iPod. Once he's done, he goes back downstairs and stands in the hallway of the front door. Amy walks up to him and the two look at each other.

"Sonic, if we don't see each other again, I want to tell you something.." Amy starts off

"Amy, I already know what you're going to say. I know its been hard around here lately, but trust me, things will get better" Sonic replies, tenderly touching Amy's cheek "I want you to take care of Those two. Now, I gotta go. I'll see you around"

The two embrace, maybe for the final time and then quickly they let go. Amy watches with tears running down her face as Sonic takes off again. She holds back the rest, and goes back to her room.

On his way out of the city and into the country side, Sonic turns on his iPod and looks over a picture of him and Amy she took a few years ago. He smiles, then continues on his way.

* * *

"Okay, guys. Hit number 2 is located in the downtown plaza, but Mighty says you've got more trouble this time, so watch yourselves" Charmy says in his radio while switching on his T.V and Game consol.

"Roger that. How much time do we have left?" Espio asks on the other end

"27 hours. Make it fast, guys"

"Got it"

Charmy plays a few fighting games (Tekken, Mortal Kombat, Street fighter, Virtua Fighter ect.) to pass the time while Vector and the guys take down some of the biggest crime bosses associated with Scourge. Hour after hour the Radio calls come in from Mighty to Charmy, and then to the team. They track down the criminals and take them in to the new police headquarters for questioning. But it's the final criminals they have to face that will be the most trouble taking down. Vector, Manic, Trent and Espio meet up at the abandoned warehouse for a break.

"Alright, boys you seem to be breaking heads fast. My cover isn't blown yet and I've got a big job for you guys this time. Roman Victor" Mighty says over his radio to the main broadcasting radio in the warehouse.

"Holy shit. He's got to be surrounded with all kinds of security" Manic says

"Yeah, and they'll be packing a lot of heat cause by now they must've heard their team players are gone" Trent says

"Whatever they've got, we can beat em. Where is this pieces of crap, Mighty?" Vector asks

"They're located at the old police station, the pizza place is next door, you can't miss it. but they might be setting up a trap so watch your asses" Mighty responds

"Okay. Charmy, there's some semi automatics I've been saving in the basement, go get them now" Vector orders

"Guys, I know a way in but if we're not fast, we could get wrecked" Trent says

"Where?" Espio asks

"To the side of the building and the second window. It's my old police chief's office turned into an underground path. If we can get in that office, it'll take us to the sewers and we can shut off the power" Trent answers

"But wouldn't these guys have already been in that office and guarding it by now?" Manic asks

"That's the beauty, the old police force sealed off the whole left wing of the building and made new concrete walls as a barrier. But if these guys just recently took over the building, there's no way they could get in there. Only me and the old chief know the secret way in" Trent explains

"Great. We shut off the power, bust a few heads and take that Robot Bird in" Manic says

"Lets do it, boys. We'll get going in 15 minutes" Vector orders

Charmy comes back with the guns and the crew load up, each carry 4 guns and Vector hauls a big gym bag full of extra weapons and ammo. Manic and Trent jump in his muscle car while Espio and Charmy hop in his Black and blue car. And As usual Vector rides solo in his Massive police truck. The three vehicles soar through the streets of Rogue County as top speed and smash through other burning cars along the way.

"Alright guys, this guys not dumb and he's not afraid to kill at a moments notice. Be ready for ANYTHING" Vector calls over the radio to his friends.

"Roger" Espio says.

The crew stops down the street from the old police building and see many thugs armed with heavy guns standing guard on top of the building. Espio signals for the guys to stay while he gets out of his car and cloaks himself with invisibility.

"I'll confirm whether or not he's in there. If I goes bad, bring the place down" The Chameleon says on his walkie-talkie.

Espio drops his walkie-talkie and makes his way without being seen. Since they've been around him so much, Vector and Charmy can see where he is even when he's not visible to others. Espio slips into an open window and then it's dead silent everywhere. Vector holds up his gun ready to charge in. Manic, Charmy and Trent raise their weapons of choice and get ready. Waiting for the moment to shoot. Just then, Espio reappears beside Vector and scares him.

"Jesus, you scared me!" Vector says, putting down his weapon

"He's in there. Walked right past him" Espio replies

"Good. Lets go, boys!"

Trent and Manic lead the way as The Chaotix follow down the street. Trent and Espio run behind the pizza place and into an alleyway. They cautiously make it to the left of the building and to the window. Vector scopes out the guards on top of the building and when Trent and Espio reach the window, Vector, Charmy and Manic catch up.

Trent and Espio get inside the window and scan the room; it's a dark, blackened concrete room with no lighting except light coming from outside. Trent puts his hands on the walls and appears to look for something while Espio continues to scan the room. Vector charmy and Manic stay outside the building and watch out for any Gun-carrying thugs.

Trent finds a chalk drawn cross on the wall and punches it hard. The cross moves into the wall and part of the floor is pushed up from the ground. It's a big floor board that doubles as a cellar door. Espio grabs the wooden door and pulls it out of the floor. Trent looks out the window and talks to Vector.

"Alright we're going to shut off the power. When the lights go out, haul ass in here and we'll take the Bird out" Trent orders

"How are you guys getting in the building from down there?" Vector asks, pointing at the secret cellar door.

"I know this building inside and out, all the hiding spots and passages. I'll take him through an old staircase to the main floor and we'll meet up there, now lets do this"

Vector nods and stands back with Manic and Charmy while Trent and Espio jump in the cellar entrance. Espio follows as Trent leads the way through the dark tunnel.

"Any lights down here?" Espio asks, using his phone as a light to guide his way.

'There should be a search light by the power outlet box not too far from here" Trent replies

The two get to a rusty chain-link fence and they both have to kick it open because it's been melted in place. The search light brightens the whole room and Trent looks around for the power box.

"Found it. when I flip this switch, follow my voice and watch your step. We're going up some stairs" Trent says, opening a small metal door on the wall.

Vector, Manic and Charmy stand ready on the side of the building and wait for the power to go out. Just around the corner a few guards stand with guns at the front door. In a flash, all the lights and music they have on is quickly shut off.

Vector takes one last breath and gets his gun up.

"It's showtime"

* * *

Sonic races through dirt roads along the country side to get back to Rogue County. He feels as though someone is trailing him, so the hedgehog slows down. Once he gets across a small bridge, he is hit with something metal in the chest and he hits the ground at top speed. He skids to a stop and looks up to see Sleet is back.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easy?! I'm Sleet the Bounty Hunter!" The wolf yells, swinging the metal pipe at Sonic.

The hedgehog rolls around the dirt road to avoid getting hit by the pipe and finally gets back to his feet. After the next miss, Sonic kicks Sleet in the head, backing him up. Sleet throws the pipe at Sonic and jumps at him. The two fall on the road and continue the fight. Sleet scratches Sonics' face but he is pushed off.

Sleet gets up quickly and kicks Sonic while he's down, not giving Sonic a chance to get up. The hedgehog is able to grab Sleet's foot and pull him down to the ground. Sonic rolls on top of the wolf, trapping Sleet's arms under his knees. Sonic starts pounding his face. Left and right hands rain down on sleet and blood starts to come out everywhere.

Sleet is able to get one arm out and grab his knife in a holster on his boot. He pulls it out and slices at Sonics' leg, forcing him off. Sleet gets up and the two stand off.

"What's the matter? Scared to fight? Is that it? You're afraid to fight me, aren't you? Haha!" Sleet taunts, swinging his knife at Sonic.

Sonic waits for the perfect time to strike: after the next attempt, Sonic grabs Sleets arm, pulls him close and throws a big elbow. The Wolf drops the knife and Sonic can finish this fight, and him, for good.

Sonic begins to punch away the Wolf in the head and body, mixing up different combos until Sleet is too beaten. The wolf tries a punch but he's taken down fast and Sonic puts his right arm under Sleets chin, locking in a sleeper hold.

Sleet tries his best to get out but Sonics' grip is too tight "Ah! Come on, man let me go! I'll take off and leave you, I swear!" Sleet begs

Sonic considers it, loosening the grip but while he begs, Sleet grabs an extra knife he has hiding in his other boot holster. The Wolf is able to get one stab in before Sonic changes his mind.

With one last hard pull, a snap is heard around the nearby forest and Sonic lets go of the lifeless body. Sonic gets up and watches as Sleets limp body falls into a close ditch. Sonic wipes away the dirt and blood on his clothes, picks up his gym bag and takes off again.

He won't have to deal with this bounty hunter anymore. He's now focused on his main goal: Take out Scourge

**Oh yeah, forgot to mention... There's some violent scenes in the next few chapters coming up. No adventure story is complete without lots of action XD. Just a little note**


	8. Chapter 8

Vector leads the way pulling the trigger of his semi automatic gun, spraying bullets everywhere while Manic and Charmy run to follow. They take down the first two guards at the front door and quickly bust through the heavy metal doors. Manic rushes in and shoots two thugs while Vector takes the left hallway and Charmy to the right.

Vector shoots down the hall, hitting a few of Roman Victor's "Watch Dogs" as he calls them. Vector steps over a few bodies and slips in their blood, and just as he hits the floor some heavy fire power comes in the room. Bullets fly past his head, all missing the Croc.

Charmy flies above the thugs in the hallway and shoots from the ceiling, taking down a majority of them quickly. He looks in every room for Roman but has no luck.

Manic storms in firing at everything that moves, not giving the watch dogs a chance to get their weapons. He kicks over a table and takes cover from bullets while reloading his gun.

Vector checks rooms for Roman but also can't find him so he runs back to the main hallway and catches up to Charmy. The two look around a few offices, and get shot at by Thugs so they take cover behind a wall. Manic waits for the thugs to stop shooting to pop up and return fire at them. He hits one right in the neck, dropping him fast. With the lights out and only a handful of red exit lights on, it's hard to see in the old police building.

"You guys always sucked as being detectives, why are you trying this whole SWAT team bullshit?" Roman yells out from a room in the back.

Manic starts to shoot again, but misses his target. Vector and Charmy shoot at the thugs near them. The whole building goes silent, each of the opposing sides waiting in anticipation for the next move.

In a flash screams of pain sounds out from thugs on every side of the building while Manic, Vector and Charmy look on in confusion. Then, Trent shines a flashlight and holds Roman Victor by his leather jacket.

"Well, if it isn't the big bad Roman Victor himself" Vector says, putting his gun down

"You should've locked this place up with better security. That was weak, bro" Manic says as he walks towards the group

The Robotized Bird knees Trent In the nuts and makes a run for the door. Espio reappears and throws some ninja stars at the door and gives Vector a chance to grab Roman. The Croc slams the bird to the floor and holds him down.

"No getting away this time, buddy" Vector says

"You idiots really want to die, don't you?!" Roman yells as he tries to fight Vector's grip

"Keep thinking that, Roman" Manic says

"I mean that.. I have a bomb about to go off in 20 seconds. If you don't let me go, we'll all die here" Roman says

The guys look at each other and then decide to take off. Roman is able to grab a machine from a dead body and points it at the group. Trent tackles him before he can shoot and Vector stops to look back.

"GO!" Trent yells, holding Roman down.

Vector joins the guys outside in the street just as the bomb goes off. The guys are taken off their feet and thrown back from the explosion. The fire engulfs the police station and pizza place. Vector looks up with widen eyes.

"Hey, where's Trent?" Manic asks, looking around

Vector says nothing and gets back to his feet. The Croc hops inside his large police truck and drives off. The guys get up and into their cars and follow Vector, now understanding what happened to Trent. They drive off back to their warehouse and wait for Mighty to call. Vector sits by the radio and is the first to answer the call.

"So, who's next Mighty?" Vector asks

"You guys got uh, Sleuth Dogg. I hear he's by at the Stadium. But hurry, he might take off any minute" Mighty answers quickly

"Roger"

Vector grabs a gun and rushes to his Truck while the guys race to catch up to him. Espio and Charmy get in the Chameleon's Muscle car and Manic dives through his passenger side window into his car seat. The three speed off to the town's sports stadium

* * *

Tails wakes up from his deep rest and looks around Amy's house for Sonic. Cosmo and Amy sit in the kitchen and are surprised he's awake. The Fox walks into the kitchen and faces the girls.

"Amy, where's Sonic?" Tails asks, wide eyed

"He left. Yesterday, while you were out" Amy answers as she sips her coffee

"And he didn't bother to say anything to me, right? What a guy.." Tails sits down in a chair at the table

"He said he had no time to, and it was better he didn't say something in case anything happened out there"

"I guess he's right. He tell you where he was going?"

"He said he was gonna end all this, but I don't know what he means"

Tails looks at Amy, understanding exactly what his friend meant. Tails walks out of the kitchen and goes back to his house.

* * *

Knuckles rides along a torn up concrete road in his old beat up truck listening to his radio. He sees The Babylon Rogues standing with another gang, which brings a grin to The Echidna's face. He gets out and he yells at the group. Within seconds he takes everyone down. Knuckles starts his assault on jet raining fists on his face until blood runs down his face. A gang member tries to kick Knuckles in the back of the head but the echidna blocks the kick with his elbow. knuckles turns his attention to this guy and Storm. knuckles jumps up and knees Storm in the chest, sending him flying back into the gang member.

"Come on, dude! Leave us alone!" Wave yells

"Did you have mercy for those kids back in Rogue county?" Knuckles shoots back

He gets a phone call from Tails and answers it.

"Yeah? I'm doing the same thing I always do. I'm listening... tonight? If you have a ride here and back, I'm in. cool. See you there. Yeah, I got something to do right now, I'll talk later"

Knuckles hangs up his phone and goes to finish off the gang. The Echidna gives Jet one last kick and gets back in his truck, then drives off.

* * *

Sonic Speeds through several cities and zones on his way back to Rogue County, pushing past crowds and zooming into traffic. Hours pass as he runs non stop through towns. He hears his name being called by many, and he waves at them a he passes by. Others aren't so happy to see him. Sonic is surprised he hasn't getten to Rogue County yet so he hurries even faster. Soon it's dark out and getting late.

_Damn, longer trip than I thought…_

Soon he attracts the attention of the authorities and he is chased but with their cars they are no match for him. Sonic loses the fuzz and continues to Rogue County. He stops late that night at a diner and gets a bagel, coffee and reads the newspaper. There is a radio beside him and he turns on a hard rock station. Suddenly, he looks across the table and sees Scourge sitting down. Sonic looks away from the image and when he looks back at it, Scourge is gone.

_You're losing it, Sonic…_

A female Raccoon sits across from him and Sonic looks up at her. She turns off the radio and looks at him. This girl is a total stranger to him, but she's met his Brother before and she wants to talk to Sonic.

"So, you're Sonic" The girl says

"In the flesh" Sonic responds

"You're a lot cuter than your brother"

"Oh, you've met Manic, huh?"

"Yeah. He came on as a cool, laid back guy"

"He can be like that, until you get to know him. Where did you meet him?"

"Silver Valley a few months back. He had a fox with him and they caused trouble for everyone. Anyway, I got to get going, tell Manic I have to talk to him"

"Will do"

The Raccoon girl walks away, leaving Sonic to think about what she said.

_Hmm, that was strange.._

Sonic finishes his coffee and takes off again. He passes signs on a long highway that tell him he's a few miles closer to Rogue County. The rain starts to come down on him so he goes into a forest and sits under a tree. He uses his gym bag as a pillow and sleeps. With only a few miles to go, Sonic is gonna have a long day for him Tomorrow. He has a song stuck in his head as he falls asleep; "Wherever I May Roam" by Metallica.


	9. Chapter 9

Not long after the call from Mighty about where Sleuth is, Vector jumps in his police truck, Manic hops in his car and Espio gets in his muscle car. They zoom through the city at speeds topping 200 miles an hour. The three get just outside the stadium and get out of their vehicles. Vector kicks open the glass entrance doors, shattering them, and the guys stand in the grass field and wait.

It's a long wait. Manic wonders if Sleuth already left while they were coming and Espio sits on the ground with his eyes closed still waiting. Vector paces back and forth, ready to attack anyone and anything. It's Manic who sees someone on the very top of the bleachers so he signals to Espio and Vector to look. The three get ready and look up at who it is.

"So, you're the group that's been screwing with me and my army. I heard a lot about you and your friend, the cop. Shame he ain't here, I would've enjoyed killing him myself' a voice calls from far, and his statement makes Vector even more angry.

Large metal doors slam down over the stadium, fire alarms go off everywhere and water sprinklers spray the entire stadium with water. Vector stands in his fighting stance, not caring about the water coming down. He's focused on the man he sees above him.

"…And then I hear these guys are the Chaotix. What's a dumb group of detectives doing in MY city? I can't understand that" Scourge calls to the guys as he sits on a bench high in the bleachers. Manic and Espio sees him and they get ready to fight.

"I'm sure you've met or at least heard of my friend Sleuth. He's a bit pissed off he didn't see it at first. See that that he hired a pretend follower from the streets who turns out to be a retired undercover cop playing double agent" Scourge looks over to his right.

Sleuth enters the stands through an entry hallway from the main upstairs lobby. He has Mighty by the shirt and pulls the armadillo beside him. Mighty looks up to reveal bruises and dried blood all over his face.

"You son of a bitch!" Vector yells, looking up at the stands.

"Sorry, guys.." Mighty mumbles, coughing in between words

Sleuth punches the armadillo in the gut one more time, then picks him up above his head. The Dog walks over to the railing of the high bleachers and throws mighty down. The guys can only sit and watch as Mighty lands on the ground with a thud. Vector looks away, then balls his fist up.

"Get your asses down here! I'll end you both myself!" Said Vector

Scourge laughs "I'd like to think you could do such a thing" The hedgehog looks at Sleuth "kill them"

Sleuth cracks his knuckles and walks over to Scourge. The Dog opens up the large metal door in Scourges' way and the hedgehog escapes the stadium. Sleuth slams the door closed and makes his way to the field.

"Come on, you big son of a bitch, I'll take you head off right now.." Vector says quietly, getting ready for this fight.

Manic and Espio also get ready but the Croc signals for them to wait. Sleuth reappears from the entry hall brandishing a loaded hand gun. The guys back up and separate fast to avoid being a big target.

"You little chicken shits think I'm a fair fighter? Haha!" Sleuth barks as he walks closer to the group, the gun pointing at each of the guys.

"You…. Sonics' brother" Sleuth turns his attention to Manic, pointing the gun towards him. Manic takes cover behind a security wall but listens to the dog "I'll leave you for last. I didn't forget what Sonic did to me-'

In a flash Espio appears in front of the dog and disarms him. The Chameleon throws the gun to Vector who easily snaps it in half. Sleuth throws heavy punches at Espio but he's too fast for the dog. Espio backs up and Vector walks towards the large dog. Vector doesn't hesitate to start the fight as he punches intently.

Sleuth backs up as he gets hit by the first punch, then gets hit again by an elbow to the chin. Sleuth answers with a head butt and a knee. Vector coils back and the sound of

Sleuth's hits are like a hammer hitting the ground. Vector throws as many punches as he can but Sleuth takes them all and hits back with as just as many punches.

Manic and Espio go to each side of the brawlers and they run towards Sleuth. The Dog is fast in ducking a punch from Vector and pushing him back, making Manic and Espio run into each other. Sleuth starts to get more hits in on Vector and tries to throw him away but the Croc grabs a hold of Sleuth's grey prison jumpsuit and pulls him.

Their momentum causes them to hit and smash through a wall that goes to the hallway of a near by locker room. Sleuth gets to his feet first and goes to kick Vector in the face but the croc puts his arm in the way to block the hit. Sleuth lets Vector get to his feet then yells to him to fight. Vector throws a punch, but Sleuth ducks this and picks Vector up on his shoulder and runs at another wall.

The two smash through this concrete wall and get to the main entry hallway. While on the ground, Vector grabs Sleuth's jumpsuit again and elbows him, but the dog kicks him off and rolls away. Manic tries to run up on Sleuth but the dog blocks his punches and grabs him by the throat. Espio throws 2 ninja stars at the dog, stabbing him in the back. Sleuth grunts in pain and lets go of Manic, then turns around to Vector running into him.

Sleuth and Vector fly down the hallway, sliding against the shiny floor about 10 feet from Manic and Espio. Vector crawls over to Sleuth and yells out. Now red with anger, Vector begins a flurry of punches on the dog while he's on the ground. Vector starts to knee Sleuth in the back but the dog pushes him off. Sleuth gets to his feet and ducks a knockout punch and kicks Vector in the leg.

Vector gets tired but still tries to fight Sleuth. The dog ducks another punch and now it's his turn to give the beat down. Sleuth throws a hard uppercut to Vector's chin and starts to throw lightning fast punches. Vector's head snaps back as he takes dozens of punches, but he still stands. Sleuth decides it's time to end this fight and move on to Manic and Espio.

With one quick turn of the hips and body, Sleuth throws a hard kick that hits Vector in the stomach and drops him to one knee. Sleuth looks down at the Croc and grins.

"Adios, Alligator…" Said Sleuth.

Just before he can throw the final punch, Sleuth backs up, holding onto his nose. He looks around, but can't see anyone, then he gets hit again. This time, he starts to bleed so he gets angry and starts swinging everywhere.

"Alright, Chameleon! Show yourself!" Sleuth yells, still punching around him.

"He's a crocodile, Meat head" Espio calls from far away.

Right after he yells to Espio, Manic runs full speed at Sleuth, jumps up and smashes into the large dog with his knees. Sleuth falls to the floor like a tree and Espio, still invisible, throws a metal garbage can to Manic. Vector slowly comes to while Sleuth gets to his feet. Manic swings the garbage can at Sleuth's head, stunning him. Vector gets to his feet and Espio turns visible. Vector is on one side of Sleuth while Espio is on the other. The Chameleon signals for Vector to run at Sleuth.

Vector runs to Sleuth's front while Espio speeds up behind the dog. Espio does a spinning foot sweep to Sleuth's legs and Vector does a superman punch to Sleuth's face. The big dog hits the ground with a thud and to finish him off, Manic jumps up and slams his knees into Sleuth's chest. Espio, Manic and Vector look down at the knocked out Dog, then walk back into the stadium.

Espio runs to Mighty to check on him. He takes off his jacket and rests the armadillo's head on it like a pillow. Manic and Vector catch up and kneel down next to Espio.

"Is he alive?" Manic asks

"Of course I'm alive, hot head" Mighty answers, laughing and coughing. Manic laughs and looks at all of the armadillos' bruises.

"You look like shit, there buddy. Can you walk?" Manic ask

"Nope. Can't even feel my legs. But that's the deal with undercover work" Mighty answers.

"Lets get outta here now, the police will be up our asses about this mess" Vector says

"Alright. Manic, help me lift him and get him into my car" Espio says

Vector holds onto his left arm and walks out of the stadium first. The guys get Mighty into Espio's car and take off. A minute after they leave, Sleuth stumbles out of the stadium with blood still running from his mouth. He stops as blue and red lights flash on him. 5 police cars roll up and stop him in his tracks.

"Listen officers, we can do this the easy way…" Sleuth says as all the police get out of their car "Alright then. lets do this!"

* * *

Scourge stands in a dark room looking on at the Ocean of Rogue County when one of his Henchmen comes into the room and speaks.

"We just got a report sleet is dead" The thug says

"Ah, it doesn't matter. He served his purpose long ago anyway. Anything on Sleuth yet?" Scourge asks, still looking out his window.

"Nothing yet. We'll keep looking around-"

"No point. He would've had the job done by now" Scourge says angrily. He looks at his henchmen "Don't make it a habit of letting me down. Now go, it's almost time"

The thug nods and runs out of the room. Scourge punches the wall and pulls out his cell phone.

_**I hope my girl has everything under control where she's at…**_

The phone rings but no one picks up. Scourge immediately slams the phone down and stomps on it. pieces go flying everywhere. He picks up his walkie-talkie and yells into it.

"Start it up NOW!"

Scourge slams this down and breaks it too. He goes to a wall and starts punching holes everywhere. The thugs in the hallway hear this and go back downstairs. Scourge sits in a throne like chair and sparks up a cigar. After a couple puffs, he stomps it out and leans in his chair.

_**Can't leave anyone alone for one god damn minute! Argh! Fine, I'll just do this myself…**_

Scourge stands up, lights another cigar and looks out the large window, waiting for the final act of his plan to start.

"You won't have anyone to watch your back behind bars" a voice says

The green hedgehog takes one last long puff of his Cuban cigar and throws it at the wall. He stretches his arms out, cracks his knuckles and chuckles

"I was wondering when you would get here…"

The green hedgehog turns around and looks Sonic dead in the eye. The blue hedgehog stands in the doorway and turns around as one henchmen on the floor crawls to him and grabs his ankle. Sonic steps over the henchmen's wrist, twists his legs and breaks his attackers wrist. Sonic walks into the room and slams the door, muffling the screams of the henchmen.

Scourge's smile slowly drops and turns into a frown. Sonics' expression doesn't change and the two stand and stare each other dead in the eye.


	10. Chapter 10

Sonic is the first to make a move as he charges at Scourge. The blue Hedgehog tackles Scourge into the wall with the holes punched in and they brawl. Scourge pushes Sonic back but he gets a hard kick to the head and he hits the floor. Sonic lets him to get to his feet and they continue. Sonic again knocks the green hedgehog to the ground and takes his time humiliating Scourge. Finally Scourge runs at Sonic and traps him against a wall.

"Is that all you got, blue?!" Scourge yells, pressing his arm on Sonics' neck.

Sonic fires back by pushing Scourge back and spin kicks him in the gut and press Scourge against the wall.

"You're not as good as you were before. You messed up this time. It's over" Sonic says

"It's not over, blue….the plan's moving smoothly.. take a look out that window" Scourge replies

Sonic glances out the large window and directly below them a large passenger ship is going by. On it are thousands of Eggman's robots and a few of Scourge's men. Without hesitation, Scourge pushes Sonic back and does a jumping spin kick to his face and watches as Sonic hits the floor. He grabs Sonics' neck and puts in a sleeper hold submission hold.

"I haven't lost it, blue!" Scourge yells

Sonic runs against a wall and hits Scourge off it, making him let go and they continue to fight. Sonic runs at Scourge one last time but he is stopped in his tracks as he feels a sharp pain hit him in the ribs. He looks down and sees a large knife dug deep into his body. They hit a wall with a chain hanging from the ceiling.

"I knew you would come here to try and stop me. It was part of the plan from day one. I needed you here so that I could get those guys down there a head start" Scourge says, keeping pressure on the knife.

"Those..are Eggman's robots.." Sonic says, breathing heavily between words

"Yeah, I figured the old man didn't need em' anymore. That's where Sleet came in. after he got me access to all of his facilities, I sent him after the fox and you. Sure he died, but that's why you always send the pawns out first… I think that's how it goes"

Out of the corner of his eye, Sonic spots the Tornado circling the sky and Tails at the wheel and Knuckles joining him. Scourge looks in the reflection of a glass picture frame and turns around. Sonic takes this chance to knock Scourge away and he grabs the metal chain and runs at Scourge and the two take off towards the window. They fly out of the window but Sonic holds onto the chain and the two dangle from 70 stories high.

"What are you doing?! You'll kill us both!" Scourge yells.

"If it has to end that way.." Sonic says, looking down at the water.

The ship carrying the robots is directly underneath the two hedgehogs while Tails flies his plane towards them. Scourge holds onto Sonics' leg desperately while Sonics' grip on the chain loosens. Tails gets closer to Sonic and Knuckles reaches for Sonic.

"Grab on!" Knuckles yells

Sonic knows if he grabs Knuckles hand, Scourge will climb aboard the ship and cause more chaos.

"Fuck it…" Sonic says

Knuckles reaches out of his seat to Sonic but just before he can grab on, Sonic lets go of the metal chain and the two free fall down. Tails and Knuckles look down while Sonic puts his knees on Scourge. Sonic uses him to take the impact of the fall and they hit the ship. They hit so hard that the ship is split down the middle and starts to sink. Bot after Bot falls into the water and is destroyed. On the docks, Vector and the guys show up and Manic is the first to run to the docks.

"SONIC!" Manic yells, looking into the water for a sign for his brother

Minutes pass and still Scourge or Sonic surfaces from the sea. Manic still looks on through the broken metal and water but he can't find Sonic. And just when he thinks the worst, a hand pops out of the water.

"Please let this be Sonic…" Manic thinks to himself.

The familiar blue quills come out of the water next and Manic reaches over to grab his brother from the water. Vector and Espio help pull Sonic onto the dock and lay him down. Tails lands a few feet away and him and Knuckles rush to get to the group.

"Sonic! Are you okay?" Manic asks

"Did it work? Did I sink the ship?" Sonic asks, rubbing his eyes

"If that's what your plan was then yeah, it did" Vector answers

"What about him? did he come up?"

The guys look at the water and see no sign of Scourge anywhere.

"I'm gonna go with no" Knuckles says

"Good. Now lets get the hell outta here" Sonic says

After their ride home, Sonic and Mighty are taken to the hospital and into intensive care. a few weeks pass and both make full recoveries, meanwhile the rest of the guys and girls are out still fighting what's left of Scourge's army. Over 3 quarters are gone but there is still more out on the streets. The day he gets out of the hospital, Sonic is asked by the Mayor to come out to a parade celebrating the defeat of Scourge.

Amy, Cream, Tails and everybody sit front row and watch as Sonic is honored with the medal of courage and medal of patriotism. Sonic takes both awards and gets to the podium to speak.

"Wow. This is a real honor. Never really expected you guys to be on my side again after the last few years. But thank you all for believing in not only me, but all of my friends. and know that as long as I'm breathing, this place will always be a safe place. Thank you"

Sonic waves to the crowd one last time and goes to his friends. Tails and Knuckles shake his hand and Amy gives him a big hug. The gang goes back to the streets and continue the fight against the remaining anarchists.

** THE END**


End file.
